


Last Burn

by Hanahaki_Blue (Lux_Et_Tenebrea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Infidelity, Infidelity, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux_Et_Tenebrea/pseuds/Hanahaki_Blue
Summary: Just a quick Shangst blurb inspired by Piikashi-art's animatic to Hamilton's "First Burn".





	Last Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick Shangst thing.

 

Inspired by [this](https://youtu.be/rb92dASDuao)  animatic

•°•°°••••°°•°•

 

Lance stared blankly at the interviews, bells ringing in his ears as loudly as his heart pounded.

 

Everyone around him was quiet, tense. Keith looked stricken, Pidge’s eyes wide behind the frame of their glasses. Hunk beside him was pale, and Allura’s hand rested on his shoulder, while Coran tried to take his attention away from the television.

 

But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene before him. How could he?

 

In front of him, no, the entire world.

 

Shiro had kissed another man. Someone who wasn't  _ him _ .

 

He'd…

He'd thrown away  _ everything  _ for what? For a fling? An image?!!!!

 

“Lance, wait--” cried out Keith in panic, reaching out towards the brunette who heaved with tears in his eyes, already turning away from the TV to run out of the room.

 

“Stop, Lance please!!”

  
  


No, no,  _ no _ . He needed answers, needed to punch Shiro in his stupidly beautiful face. Needed to tear his mask off in front of everyone in the world.

  
  


“Lance, this isn't you!! Don't do it!!”

 

He could hear Keith begging him, his coffee hoarse. It wasn't for Shiro, the pain the Korean man felt wasn't for the traitor.

 

A broken and wet laugh left his lips at that, his running steps slowing. Keith was right, the anger bubbling in him wasn't like Lance at all.

 

“Lance, please. I know, I know what he did was fucked up, but please. I'm begging you, don't take the bait and come out as the bad guy…”

 

Keith's hands gently gripped his shoulders, and his violet eyes seemed bright with unshed tears. The sound of the others steps reaching their ears.

 

“Oh thank crow, you stopped him. Lance, please. We're here for you.” Allura said this as she took him into her arms, cradling him tightly.

 

“Yeah, we're a team Lance. Your team.” Pidge gripped his hand gently, and he could hear Coran and Hunk both speaking softly, voices too tight, angry and tense.

 

Keith was right about that too. It was probably bait. To make him seem like the one on the bad side. The tears continued spilling from his eyes, thick and heavy like his sobs as he clutched at Allura for a moment, gritting his teeth to keep a scream from tearing through him.

 

It was going to be ok.

 

He could make it through this. Lance heard from Coran and the others. He'd come out stronger.

 

He wouldn't give the world the satisfaction of being the dumb one once more.

 

•°•°°••••°°•°•

 

When Shiro came home, it was too a pit of flames in their front lawn, Lance crouched before it, a broken smile on his lips.

 

There in the pit, along with his heart, were all the memories between them.

 

Pictures, letters, gifts.

 

Everything.

 

“Guess this is what it all amounts to in the end, huh, Champ?” 

 

The other man's wide eyed stare brought tears unbidden once more into Lance's red rimmed eyes, smile cracking at the ends.

 

“Lance…”

  
  


“Don't.”

  
  


_ Please. _

  
  


It's all he says, throwing the simple black leather bracelet he'd been given in their first day as the last connection between them.

 

He sat there with Shiro on the other side of their burning memories, severing their ties with a pile of soon to be ashes.

 

“Can't believe I was Icarus, guess this is what happens when you fly to close to the Crow damned sun. He's cute, I hope you treat him better than me.”

 

The sharp breath drawn in breath makes a hoarse laugh slip from his lips.

 

“Don't make him go through all the fucking whispers. Or fucking shame. Next time, be a fucking man.”

 

He stood up, staring at Shiro. The love between them dying out just like the embers in the pit.

  
  


“Don’t.”

 

•°•°°••End••°°•°•


End file.
